1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blends of (A) an acrylate-styrene-acrylonitrile terpolymer such as the type comprising crosslinked (meth)acrylate, crosslinked styrene-acrylonitrile, and linear, uncrosslinked styrene-acrylonitrile components and (B) an acrylic polymer, such as polymethyl methacrylate resin, and (C) an impact modifier comprising a crosslinked alkyl acrylate graft linked to a polymethyl methacrylate. The resulting blends can be used to form weatherable, impact resistant articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
ASA resins (also known as AAS resins) are terpolymers of acrylate, styrene, and acrylonitrile having an excellent combination of impact and weatherability properties and are especially suited for outdoor applications. An especially preferred ASA resin is that taught by Yu, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,631 which provides a multi-stage interpenetrating polymer. For certain applications, however, it is desirable to provide a resin having both the aforementioned impact and weatherability properties as well as the superior gloss characteristics of acrylic-type resins.
Acrylic polymers, such as polymethyl methacrylate resins, have good optical quality, excellent weatherability and good tensile and flexural strength. They find use in a wide variety of applications including building panels and trim, external vehicle components, outdoor furniture, swimming pool parts, and so forth. The impact resistance of unmodified acrylic resins is, however, very low and precludes the use of those resins in certain applications where a higher degree of impact resistance is also desired.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,826, R.P. Fellmann et al. proposed to blend various thermoplastic polymers (including acrylic resins, see Col. 8, lines 11-13) and a three-stage acrylic elastomer impact resistant interpolymer. This prior art reference indicates that the selection of the third phase of the interpolymer is crucial, and it suggest that when impact modification is desired, the third stage should be a methacrylate or acrylate (see Col. 5, lines 65-70).
In U.S. Application Ser. No. 176,887, filed on Aug. 11, 1980, now abandoned, a blend of acrylic polymer and acrylonitrile-styrene-acrylate interpolymer having weatherable, impact resistant properties was proposed. As expected, the impact properties of the acrylic resin were improved by the addition of rubbery impact modifiers, however, improvement in impact was at the expense of other properties such as flexural and tensile properties and gloss.
It has now been unexpectedly discovered that the aforementioned ASA and acrylic polymers can be used in combination with an acrylate-based impact modifier to improve the impact strength of acrylic resin-ASA blends while maintaining acceptable tensile, flexural and gloss properties.